The Meeting
by EarlofLemonGrab
Summary: Angel was kicked out of her mom's house, that is. Well, no. She murdered her mother and left the house in the middle of the night. It wasn't her first kill, it was in fact her 100th kill. Zalgo let her live in his mansion for as long as she wants, and her friends can come over. As long as they're not human. She meets an old friend. Clockwork. What will happen now?


**A/N: hi. read the ending authors note. if u even read this shit. it's shitty shit, ain't it? i tink it is, or maybe you tink is isnt bai**

* * *

No one were on the roads, lights illuminating the roads. She blinked and saw someone under one of the lights. "What?" She questions herself. She blinks and it's still there. "What is wrong with me?" She asks herself. "Nothing, child." A deep voice boomed. Angel slightly jumped at the voice.

"Who are you?" Angel asks. "I'm Lord Zalgo, dearest Angel. I have been waiting for 22 years. You are coming to my mansion. To live with me and the others." Zalgo said.

Angel then remembered about 15 years ago, she saw Zalgo. Zalgo would bring the Rake and he would play with her. Angel's mother would see it as a stray dog and would just rub it off her shoulder.

"...I...I will." Angel hesitates. Zalgo smirked devilishly and then said, "Come, my daughter." Angel followed him, Zalgo grabbing her hand and teleporting to the mansion.

The mansion had flames around it, the colour was black and red, blood oozing out of the windows. The curtains were different colours, depending on which pasta was there.

"Your name is Wrath." Zalgo said. Angel nodded, suddenly turning into her pasta form.

She had red and orange ombre hair, burning hot pale skin, black lace gloves, a ripped black shirt with an open varsity coat over top. She had black and stripped red jeans, red and black Nike high top shoes, a necklace, and makeup.

Zalgo opened the large black doors and let Angel in. Angel had pitch black eyes, and dark blood red lips. She had sharp teeth and claws. She can turn into a bloody Phoenix whenever she wants.

"Lord Zalgo?" A male voice asked. "Go on in, Angel." Zalgo let Angel inside the mansion and said, "Eyeless Jack. Lead Angel to her room. The Female West Wing, room number 216." Eyeless Jack nodded, waiting for Angel and started walking. It was a silent walk, but then Jack asked, "So this is how you look like. I want to know how you act like around people." Angel said, "Oh. Okay. I...uh...Thanks, I guess?" Jack nodded and walked off to the Male's East Wing of the big mansion.

Angel looked around her room. It had dark red walls, black carpetting, candles lit, a desk with some of Angel's things on it, a king sized bed, and walk in closet, and much more. She set her suitcase on her bed and opened it. It had her clothes in it, she usually wore red, purple, white, and black. She took out her pickaxes and axes she uses to kill. She took out everything. She placed her things to where they belong and put her suitcase in a large cubbie in her closet. She took her shoes off and took her MacBook and went on Facebook.

* * *

_**The Killers**_

_**Group**_

_**Elena McFarlan: **__**Angel Snow**__**! Me, Jay, Nathan, and Victoria are coming over tonight!**_

_**Angel Snow: yo, i might be allowed to have friends over you guys arent humans anyways, right?**_

_**Jay Roslin: Okay. Continue.**_

_**Elena McFarlan: Jay! Shut up! Angel might not be allowed to have friends over.**_

_**Victoria Anastasia: its snowing blood**_

_**Nathan Rome: HO SHIT. victorias right**_

_**Angel Snow: lmao bye bitches**_

_2:51_

_Angel has logged off._

_**Nathan Rome: bai babe**_

_**Elena McFarlan: NATHAN!**_

_**Jay Roslin: i tot u were mine and mine only El.**_

_**Victoria Anastasia: ill be going now. my roomate is taking my clot SDHDDBITCHEKHNFDL**_

_2:54_

_Victoria has logged off._

_**Nathan Rome: lmao, good luck with the clothe shit, Tori.**_

_**Jay Roslin: BYE BITCHES GUNNA GO KILL MORE BITCHES**_

_3:04_

_Jay has logged off._

_**Nathan Rome: I guess it's just us.**_

_3:12 AM_

_Elena has logged off._

_**Nathan Rome: Fine! I don't need any of you! **_

_**Nathan Rome: im not serious. im lying. i do need you g**__**uys**_

_**Nathan Rome: Okay, bye.**_

_3:32 AM_

_Nathan has logged off._

_3:33 AM_

_Elena McFarlan has logged on. _

**Elena McFarlan: Dammit, Nate. You never use proper grammar. WHO IS THIS. **

_3:34 AM_

_Elena McFarlan has logged off._

_4:01 AM_

_Angel Snow has logged on._

**Angel Snow: hai im bored, someone talk to me or i will come to your room and scream out miley cyrus' wreaking ball song in demon form. im serious. im getting refcjdnfd**

**Angel Snow: what the fuck. who the fuck is this. what the LKJNFDJBVDF**

**Angel Snow: ...some bitchy friend of mine, or some bitchy person i know**

_4:07 AM_

_Angel Snow has logged off.  
_

* * *

Angel got up from her bed and went to find Zalgo. There was a female with black hair, green eyes, a blue dress with a bloody apron over it, a knife, and black heeled boots. "Wrath, right? Name's Alice." Alice said. "...Do you happen to know where Zalgo is?" "Lord Zalgo is in his office, North Wing, floor 7, and room 416. You're 2 hundred rooms under him. You're welcome, Wrath." Alice said.

Angel nodded and started her adventure. She went a few flights of stairs and went to the North Wing of the Male's dorms. She went to room 416 and knocked on the door. "Come in." Zalgo said. "Zalgo." Angel said. "Sit yourself down." Zalgo said. "I was wondering, if Victoria, Jay, Nathan, and Elena are allowed to come over?" Angel asked. "Are they human?" "No. They are pastas just like the others. They kill people." Angel answers. "Yeah. You have the ability to teleport. Go to their current location. Dismissed." Zalgo said, going back to his paperwork.

Angel left the North Wing and walked down the long, dark, silent corridoors. "Why is such a pretty woman doing in the Male's dormitory?" A husky voice asked. Angel turned around and saw Jeff the killer. "I've had a word with Zalgo." Angel answers. Jeff pinned her to the wall, trapping her. Jeff was towering over her, touching her skin.

He brought his hand back from the slightest touch. "Aw. Did you burn yourself?" Angel mocked. Jeff slapped her cheek. "Too bad I can't feel pain." Angel snapped. Flames were slowly starting, rising and turning black. Angel's eyes were in flames. Jeff's eyes widen and she smirks, her hands in flames.

Angel was stopped by a hand. Zalgo's hand. "Angel, stop it." He said. Angel went back to her human form and walked back to the West Wing of the Female's Dormitory. She opened the door to her room and saw someone in it. "What the fuck are you doing?" Angel asked. "Nothing." The girl replied. There was the sound of ticking like a clock, but Angel didn't have one.

_"Angel."_

_"Clockwork."_

* * *

**A/N: I know no one reads my shit. End of chapter 1. or just a oneshot with no romance and shit. fuck it.**


End file.
